Guerre d'encre
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: JacopoxDespina IvoxJehan ViolantexPrince Noir "Vous pourriez perdre votre peuple" "Il te ressemble finalement" "Je suis prête" "C'est ce que tu veux m'entendre dire! Je ne regrette rien. Rien" "C'est le poumon gauche" "Ombra est tombée" "Où est mon fils?" "Je te faisais confiance" "Tous mes vœux de bonheur" "Tu n'as pas à me désobéir devant mes généraux" "Et MON cœur à moi, Ivo?"
1. Prologue

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà mais le Prince Noir n'eut aucun doute sur l'identité de la silhouette à cheval qui s'avançait vers lui.

"Prince, j'ai besoin de votre aide." intervint la jeune femme d'un ton sans appel.

Elle descendit de sa monture avec plus d'aisance qu'il ne la pensait capable avant de poser sa main dans le creux du bras qu'il lui présentait après avoir confié les rênes à un jeune ménestrel qui ne la reconnut pas.

Elle semblait agitée et son cheval n'était pas en reste. L'Ours au côté du Prince grogna.

Montant à crue, les cheveux au vent et ne portant aucun des éléments distingant la royauté (pourpre, couronne, armes de sa famille) il était difficile de reconnaître Violante. Elle aurait pu être n'importe quelle ménestrelle à ce moment même.

Il lui enleva délicatement les feuilles qui s'étaient accrochées dans sa chevelure. Elle lui adressa un regard chargé de tendresse et ils s'éloignèrent du campement.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne à Ombra que le Prince Noir et La Laide se fréquentaient. Aucun ménestrel n'aurait été surpris en les voyant ensemble.

Mais les mots qu'ils partageaient en ce moment n'étaient pas de ceux qu'on murmurait entre amants au beau milieu de la nuit.

Violante s'expliqua longuement, anxieuse de la réaction du Prince Noir. Il l'écouta patiemment sans l'interrompre.

Brusquement, elle arrêta son discours. Le Prince la dévisagea d'un air grave.

Il mesurait l'ampleur de ce qu'elle souhaitait déclencher. Et c'était auprès de lui qu'elle était venue prendre conseil.

"En êtes-vous certaine ? Vous pourriez perdre la confiance de votre peuple." observa-t-il avec discernement.

La Reine prit le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse mais finit par secouer la tête.

"Ou perdre mon peuple si je ne le fais pas. Acceptez-vous de m'aider ?"

Elle avait à peine trente ans mais ses compétences stratégiques n'étaient pas à négliger. Il n'oubliait pas de qui elle était la fille.

"Sinon vous me mettriez aux fers, non ?"

Sa question n'était pas sérieuse, Violante n'était pas Tête de vipère. Pas vraiment.

"Je ne peux cependant vous garantir du soutien de mes hommes. Je soumettrai l'idée dans des termes vagues aux plus fiables d'entre eux, mais s'ils refusent de me suivre, c'est leur choix." ajouta-t-il.

La jeune femme à ses côtés se détendit un peu.

Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres, de ses plans à elle, du rôle qu'il aurait à jouer mais aussi de la belle nuit qui s'annonçait, des nouvelles chansons de Baptiste et des illustrations de Balbulus.

Enfin, ils rentrèrent au campement et Violante récupéra sa monture.

"Merci." souffla-t-elle en embrassant le Prince Noir sur la joue, sous l'oeil surpris du jeune garçon qui servait d'aide cette nuit là.

"Soyez prudente." lui recommanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête avant de diriger sa monture vers le château.

Le jeune ménestrel qui s'était occupé de son cheval était resté avec le Prince Noir le temps de regarder la silhouette de la cavalière disparaître au loin.

"C'est une très jolie femme. Mais la reine va être jalouse." remarqua doctement l'enfant avant que le Prince et son Ours ne rejoignent leur tente.


	2. Entre mères et filles

Despina s'étira lentement, en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller son compagnon. Elle contempla quelques secondes la forme allongée à côté d'elle avant de s'extirper des draps de soie avec lenteur. Une fois debout elle s'approcha du miroir de l'autre côté de la chambre.

"Ô mon beau miroir, qui est la plus belle ?" murmura-t-elle avec malice en se regardant dans la glace.

Fenoglio lui avait raconté cette histoire un jour, avec la jeune princesse vivant dans les bois avec sept nains qui avait une belle-mère peu recommandable.

Elle frissona légèrement. A seize ans, elle était bien trop grande pour croire à ces histoires.

Les lourds et épais rideaux qui cachaient la fenêtre empêchaient le soleil de darder ses rayons dans la pièce, et Despina n'apercevait qu'une silhouette dans la glace.

Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre, poussa assez le rideau pour que le soleil entre un temps soit peu dans la chambre où elle avait passée la nuit puis se rapprocha du miroir.

Le miroir lui renvoyait maintenant l'image d'une jeune femme.

Elle ne portait que sa chemise mais il ne faisait pas froid dans la pièce : ce serait bientôt l'été.

On devinait ses formes en dessous, et Despina rougit un peu. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se contempler dans un miroir, ce n'était pas une dépense que les gens comme Minerve pouvaient se permettre.

Ses cheveux noirs, dénoués, atteignaient ses omoplates. Ceux de sa mère étaient plus longs encore. Enfant, elle voulait les avoir aussi longs qu'elle. Elle sourit en se souvenant de ces fois où sa mère lui avait laissé peigner ses cheveux et son émerveillement face à leur raideur et à leur clarté. Les siens étaient bouclés et noir charbon, comme ceux de son père. Ivo avait aussi hérité de ses boucles.

La lumière du jour filtrait à peine par la fenêtre et Despina devinait difficilement ses traits dans la grande glace. Elle n'avait pas voulu faire pénétrer plus de lumière dans la chambre à coucher, de peur de réveiller son amant.

Elle se détourna rapidement du miroir en pied avant de remettre sa robe, qu'elle avait laissée négligemment traîner sur une chaise. Le Prince ne se réveilla pas, il avait le sommeil plus lourd que les gens du peuple et ses heures de lever étaient bien plus tardives.

Une fois habillée et chaussée, Despina tenta de se peigner les cheveux avec ses doigts. Elle ne persévéra que peu de temps avec peu de succès avant d'enfiler sa cape.

Elle embrassa son ami sur le front, par habitude. Jacopo ouvrit finalement un œil endormi.

"Il faut que je rentre." lui dit la jeune fille en chuchotant.

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire, jouant avec une des mèches brunes et lui embrassant le cou.

"Jacopo !" lui reprocha la brune, les joues rouges.

Il haussa les épaules avant de la laisser s'échapper.

Despina s'enfuit par la porte des cuisines. Elle était à bout de souffle quand elle arriva dans la cour de la petite maison de Minerve. Elle lissa soigneusement les plis de sa robe et essaya d'arranger sa coiffure avant d'entrer. Elle avait vu du mouvement dans la pièce à vivre, elle ne pouvait pas espérer regagner sa chambre sans que sa mère ne s'en aperçoive.

Elle comptait prétendre s'être levée tôt pour aller observer le lever du soleil. Un peu curieux, mais Despina était un drôle petit bout de femme, comme le disait si bien le Tisseur de mots.

Elle souffla un grand coup, anticipant la discussion animée qui allait suivre. Minerve n'avait peut-être pas été éduquée au château mais on ne pouvait pas la penser sotte quand on avait vécu si longtemps dans sa modeste demeure.

Elle poussa la porte, franchit le seuil et la referma. Mais elle ne fit pas un pas de plus.

Minerve épluchait des pommes de terre dans un coin de la pièce, une bougie désormais éteinte à ses côtés : le jour s'était levé. Son corps était très raide et ses gestes machinaux. Son esprit était ailleurs. Elle paraissait fatiguée, elle devait être levée depuis longtemps déjà, au vu de la quantité de pommes de terre qu'elle avait épluché. Quand elle leva la tête en direction de l'intruse, restée figée dans l'encadrement de la porte, ses épaules semblèrent se relâcher d'un coup.

Elle se leva. Despina ne bougeait toujours pas. Minerve s'approcha à pas lents, prit son enfant dans ses bras et la secoua vivement.

"Petite idiote ! Où étais-tu donc ?"

Despina se dégagea brutalement de ses bras mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre, se dirigeant vers la chambre qu'elle avait partagée avec son frère toute son enfance. Ivo ne passait plus que très rarement la nuit ici. Il faisait partie de la garde du château désormais.

Sa mère la retint par le bras.

"Tu vis sous mon toit, à ce que je sache. Je répète donc ma question : où as-tu passé la nuit ?" répéta Minerve en lui bloquant le passage.

"Tu connais déjà la réponse. Laisse-moi passer."

Despina n'en était pas certaine. Elle ne voulait pas vendre le pot aux roses si facilement. Peut-être que sa mère pensait juste qu'elle avait passé la nuit au Campement des ménestrels.

Despina aimait les ménestrels depuis qu'elle était enfant. Elle avait chanté leurs chansons, dansé au son de leur musique, applaudi leurs spectacles. L'amitié grandissante entre le fils de Roxane et son frère à elle l'avait encore rapproché de leur milieu. Fenoglio aussi.

"Je veux te l'entendre dire." exigea la plus vieille des deux femmes.

Sa fille n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde.

"J'étais au château." répondit-elle sans regarder sa mère, son attention fixée sur une fissure dans le mur qui lui faisait face.

"Avec le Prince."

Ce n'était pas une question, réalisa Despina. Sa mère savait. Et elle n'était pas satisfaite par cette réponse.

Minerve avait les lèvres pincées et les yeux emplis de reproches.

"Tu connais les dangers pour ta réputation. Et si tu tombais enceinte ?" assèna-t-elle en la laissant néanmoins entrer dans la pièce.

L'adolescente soupira avant de se mettre à brosser ses cheveux pour la deuxième fois de la journée, avec un outil adéquat cette fois-ci.

"Eh bien Jacopo n'aurait qu'à m'épouser. Nous n'avons rien fait de toute façon." déclara-t-elle avec assurance.

Pas cette fois, se retint-elle d'ajouter entre ses dents.

"Combien de fois faudra-t-il te le dire ? Le Prince n'a aucune intention honorable envers toi. Ce n'est pas lui qui fera de toi une femme digne." tenta de la raisonner sa mère.

Despina et elle avaient des relations de plus en plus difficiles. Ivo, lui, lui vouait toujours l'admiration qu'il avait pour elle pendant son enfance. Le cœur de Despina était moins tendre envers sa propre mère.

"Ça, c'est ce que tu crois." dit-elle calmement, attachant un bijou offert par le Prince à son cou. La petite pierre verte brillait de milles feux.

Elle commença à monter les marches mais sa mère la rattrapa.

"C'est sûrement très agréable d'être couverte de bijoux mais cela ne durera pas. Il se lassera et te laissera seule."

Despina secoua la tête en riant, ne voyant pas l'inquiétude et le tourment dans lesquels elle plongeait la malheureuse Minerve.

"Tu ne comprends vraiment rien. Fenoglio est ici ?"

Minerve posa ses mains sur ses hanches avec détermination. Elle devrait mettre du plomb dans cette tête de bécasse.

Ce n'était pas une pensée très charitable pour une mère mais elle avait attendu le retour de sa fille toute la nuit pour apprendre que celle-ci fôlatrait avec un prince, inconsciente des conséquences possibles.

"Tu ferais mieux de m'écouter. Un jour je ne serais plus là pour protéger ta réputation, et qui le fera ? Ton frère ne pourra pas toujours le faire sans compromettre son propre bonheur." lança Minerve, les yeux mouillés de larmes.

Despina ne le vit pas, ou ne voulut pas le voir.

"Arrête un peu avec ma réputation ! Elle est intacte, d'accord ? Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter de celle d'Ivo, à faire le tour des bars avec le fils de Roxane ! Où est Fenoglio ?" demanda-t-elle en remarquant que la chambre du haut était vide en y entrant.

Despina savait qu'elle devrait être plus aimable avec son frère. Jehan n'était pas un mauvais bougre, et il l'avait aidé à sortir du château au petit matin sans être vue par son frère à plusieurs reprises. Elle lui était reconnaissante pour cela. Les bruits bizarres qui couraient sur Ivo et lui étaient sans doute infondés et propagés par des soldats rivaux. Pas que cela la concerne, de toute manière.

"Il est au campement des ménestrels. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? J'ai besoin de toi ici pour préparer le repas." observa Minerve, un brin en colère.

Sa fille ne participait presque plus aux tâches de la maison, et Ivo n'était plus là pour l'aider, même s'il le faisait bien volontiers chaque fois qu'il lui rendait visite. C'était un bon garçon.

"Je veux lui annoncer mes fiançailles. J'espère que tu es contente pour moi maman. Je ne serais pas obligée de finir comme toi, croulant sous les basses besognes."

La gifle partit toute seule, et Despina sortit de la maison en pleurant. Minerve s'assit sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains.

Elle aurait tout fait pour son enfant, et Despina avait été si cruelle avec elle.

Elle était heureuse pour sa petite fille quoique toujours inquiète. Despina ne faisait pas partie du monde des grands et elle ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Le milieu dans lequel elle évoluait depuis sa naissance ne l'avait pas préparé à être princesse, ou même reine un jour. Elle n'avait pas été éduquée pour régner.

Minerve voulait juste que le cœur de Despina ne se retrouve pas brisé, ni sa réputation en miettes. Elle voulait que ses enfants soient heureux.


End file.
